Dreams of Betrayal
by StrawberryPelican
Summary: Harry's happy that he's going out with Cho. But why is he having dreams about kissing Hermoine? Especially since she's Ron's girlfriend. This can only mean trouble. Will they be so concerned with that they don't notice Ginny? Or what she's doing?
1. Introduction and Disclaimer

Hi, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it! Please review. I need all the help I can get. Constructive Critisism, praises, you can even tell me that you hate it. But please tell me why you hate or love it or whatever. I rated it PG-13 because there might be some content that comes later that wouldn't be appropriate for children under 13. It's just to be safe. I have also read Book 5, but (for the purpose of the story) I choose to ignore some things that happen. A spoiler or two might creep in so just, beware. I really hope you enjoy reading this and more is on the way! I promise. Hehe. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read my work!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*DISCLAIMER*~ I do not own Harry Potter, (tear, tear. I wished I owned Dan or Tom! Ouch! They're hott!) I only own the plot.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There, that should last me the whole story. Hope you enjoy it! 


	2. Cho or Hermoine?

Cho's hair bounced playfully on her shoulders as she described what is necessary in the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. It's not like he needed it. Harry had felt surprisingly at ease with Cho since he'd gotten back to school. Probably because he was just relieved to see her again. All summer was a long time to wait even if he did have Hedwig to send letters. He smiled, as she continued to talk animatedly about the potion. He didn't care about Potions or improving his grades. Harry just asked Cho in order to spend more time with her. He sighed as a strand of hair fell into her eyes and she quickly brushed it away.  
  
".......and then you add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter clockwise," she looked up at Harry for a split second and saw that he had a glazed over look in his eyes. She grinned in spite of herself. "You aren't paying attention."  
  
He grinned. "Course I am. I just got distracted by your beauty," he said smoothly. Cho rolled her eyes.  
  
"I thought you needed help with Potions. You barely scraped by on your O.W.L's." she said seriously. "I've got N.E.W.T's coming up, I should be studying for those."  
  
He sighed again, and reached over to brush another strand of hair out of her eyes. He conveniently forgot to remove his hand from her cheek. "I know, I'm sorry. I just....I just can't concentrate." he finished lamely.  
  
"Really? I would've never guessed that," she said sarcastically. Cho was very aware of Harry's hand on her cheek.  
  
"Let's take a break," he said, his sparkling green eyes gazing into her dark brown ones. He started to lean in closer to her.  
  
"Harry, people could see us," she warned playfully. He shrugged just before his lips rested gently on Cho's. Fire spread through his veins, as if lightning had just struck him. Cho's hand reached up to rest on his neck, urging him to deepen the kiss. He could taste essence of Cho on her lips. Something of peppermint and chocolate. This only made him desire her more and his tongue urged her lips to open in order to explore her more. One hand still rested on her cheek as the other caressed her hips. Her lips finally parted allowing his tongue to explore the deep recesses of her mouth. Tingling sensations flew up and down his spine. Harry slowly pulled back so he could look at her once more.  
  
But Cho was no longer in his arms. He was now staring into the warm brown eyes of Hermoine Granger. How could this be?! He wouldn't do something like this. She was Ron's girlfriend, and Cho was his. Then, why was he desperately wanting to continue the kiss?  
  
His confusion must have shown clearly on his face. "What? You look surprised," she said before pulling him further on top of her. She smiled mockingly before closing the remaining millimeters between them. Harry, if possible, enjoyed this kiss MORE than Cho's. He took his hand from her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. That was definitely Hermoine's hair. What was going on?! He decided not to dwell on it and just enjoyed the kiss. You'll find it's very hard to kiss with a smile on, which is what Harry was trying to do. The kiss went on for another couple of minutes before Hermoine pushed him up a bit. He looked down at her with an expression that clearly read, "Why did you stop?" He frowned.  
  
"It's time to wake up," she said simply. His brow furrowed. What was she talking about? Her face became hazy and slowly went out of focus. He felt a hand on his shoulders, gently shaking him. Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron Weasley looking back at him.  
  
"It's time to wake up," he said. Harry groaned. It was a dream. Just a dream. But that was good wasn't it? "You must've been having a really good dream. You were grinning like crazy. I bet it was about Cho, right?"  
  
"Right, Cho." he nodded.  
  
"Well you better get up, breakfast starts in a few minutes." Ron said. Harry nodded again. Why was he dreaming of kissing Hermoine? He didn't have feelings for her, did he? 


	3. Heart Gymnastics

The weather conditions were perfect for quidditch. Blue skies, slight breeze, and a temperature of around 75 degrees. Harry sighed. Oh how he longed to get out his firebolt, and fly around the quidditch pitch again. But considering it was only the second day, he would have to wait a little while. Ron was walking down to the common room with him, all the way exclaiming how he wished that Snape was finally gone and that we wouldn't have to put up with him anymore.  
  
".....I mean, he wasn't at the staff table. Maybe he was killed by you-know-who," Ron said.  
  
Harry thought about it. "Wouldn't Dumbledore have told us?"  
  
Ron didn't have anything to say about that. He scowled the rest of the way down. When they got to the Gryffindor common room, they saw Hermoine waiting for them. Harry's heart did a little flip flop and his palms began to sweat. She smiled when she saw them and butterflies invaded his stomach. This was odd. He only felt this way when he was around Cho. He can't have feelings for Hermoine, he just can't. Ron's face brightened up and he couldn't stop grinning. Hermoine ran towards them.  
  
"Hello Ron," she said and kissed him on the the cheek.  
  
He blushed crimson."Hey Hermoine."  
  
"Morning, Harry," she said brightly.  
  
Harry's heart did another flip flop. She had spoken to him! She talks to you all the time you idiot, a voice said.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Well, c'mon! I'm famished," she said gesturing for them to follow. They trailed after her all the way to the Great Hall. Just outside the hall, Cho was talking to some of her friends. He found it was odd that his heart wasn't doing somersaults in his chest. She spotted him and waved.  
  
"Um.....we'll see you inside, Harry," Hermoine said dragging Ron into the Great Hall with her. Ron clearly had a look of confusion, but did not object to Hermoine's hand in his. Harry nodded. Cho started towards him.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said shyly. She kissed him lightly. Harry felt nothing but her lips on his. No rush of emotion. Nothing. What was wrong with him? The most beautiful girl in school was kissing him and he felt nothing. She pulled back slightly. "I haven't seen you since the train ride."  
  
He shrugged, "I've been busy." She searched his eyes, and frowned.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned, while she slipped her hand into his.  
  
He shook his head nervously. "Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"   
  
She shrugged. "You just seem on edge, is all."  
  
"I guess I'm just hungry."  
  
"Hmm.......yeah, me too." She grinned. They walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand.  
  
When they were inside, Harry turned to her and said, "So...um...I'll talk to you later." He headed for the Gryffindor table and left her standing there. She frowned again and started toward her friends at the Ravenclaw table. Harry sat down next to Ron, who was following Cho with his eyes.  
  
He looked at Harry. "Why didn't you sit with Cho?"  
  
"Why would I?" he replied reaching for a blueberry muffin.  
  
Hermoine's brow creased. "She's your girlfriend and you sat next to her for most of last year." Her eyes widened. "You didn't break up with her, did you?" Ron eyed him incredulously.  
  
"What? No, of course not. I just felt like sitting here. Besides, they're handing out schedules today and I don't want to miss mine." he said lamely.  
  
"I'm sure McGonagall would be able to find you at the Ravenclaw table," she pressed. Harry shrugged and stuffed the muffin in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk anymore. He got his schedule and looked up where he would be today. He and Hermoine groaned.  
  
"Double potions today." she spoke for him. Ron grinned. He had dropped Potions when he didn't get the O.W.L.  
  
"So you guys can tell me whether Snape is really gone." He looked over the staff table again, and Snape still wasn't there.  
  
Harry swallowed his muffin. "What do you have today?"  
  
"Divination," Ron grimaced.  
  
"Well I need to get my things. Potions starts in half an hour and I don't want to be late," Hermoine said getting up.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Harry said following her out. Ron stuffed another piece of bacon into his mouth as they left the Great Hall together. "So...." he said trying to think of something to start a conversation with. He never had trouble talking to Hermoine before. "Do you really think Snape is gone?"  
  
She sighed. "As much as I would like him to be, I don't think so." She smiled at him. "That would be too perfect." Harry had the urge to say that she was too perfect but held it back. You have a girlfriend. Stop thinking about Hermoine. Hmmm......Cho has beautiful black hair. He looked at Hermoine's bushy brown hair. He wanted to run his fingers through it.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asked snapping him back to reality.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "You've just been acting weird today." She turned to go to the girls corridor and Harry watched her go. Hair swishing against her back, hips swaying slightly. It's funny how he had never noticed how pretty she was before. He sighed inwardly and started towards his corridors. When he got there, he collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. I could just stay here forever, he thought. His head was throbbing with all the thoughts swimming through his head. He was seriously considering ditching potions when he realized that we would leave Hermoine all by herself. He couldn't do that. So he grabbed his things and made a dash for the common room. She was standing there looking worried.  
  
She smiled gratefully when she saw him. "Thank Merlin! I thought you weren't going to show up!" Before Harry could apologize, Hermoine grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the halls. Her hand felt warm and soft. He wanted to entwine his own fingers through hers, but restrained himself. She let go of his hand just outside the dungeons, and he longed to have her hand back in his, and he felt a tiny frown creep across his face. They were only a couple minutes early, but were surprised to see that the class was extremely small, only consisting of about fifteen or twenty students from all the houses.  
  
"I see you didn't bring the Weasel with you," came a slow drawl from behind them. They turned around to see Draco Malfoy staring daggers in their direction.   
  
"I see you don't have you two bodyguards with you. No surprise there," Hermoine shot back. Draco scowled  
  
"Take your seats class." Harry and Hermoine winced at his voice. Malfoy smirked. They swiveled around to face the front of the classroom only to see a very cruel, very alive Snape glaring back at them. They took their seats and suffered through two hours of Snape barking orders at them and taking away house points that they hadn't even earned yet. All in all, they were extremely exhausted by the time it was over, even more so when they thought about the essay he had assigned.  
  
"I can't believe him!" Hermoine seethed, "I try to answer one of his ridiculous questions and he won't even listen to the answer! He is just as wretched as he was last year!"  
  
Harry grinned at her temper. "And the year before that. Oh, and the one before that. What about the one before that? Was he nice? No, I think he was still terrible be around."  
  
She grinned in spite of herself, "I get the point." They met Ron in the hallway.  
  
"What are you two grinning about? Snape actually gone?!" he asked excitedly.  
  
"No he's still there." they said together.   
  
"How was Divination?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just as boring as ever." he replied glumly.   
  
"Why do you still take that rubbish, Ron?"   
  
He shrugged. "What else is there?" Seeing the look on her face, he knew she was going to go on for hours about Muggle Studies or Ancient Runes. "Never mind, don't answer that."  
  
"But-" she started. He stopped her with a simple kiss. Harry felt a pang of jealousy stab through his heart. He wanted to yank Ron away from her by his collar and scream 'Stay off of her! She's mine!'  
  
Hermoine grinned and said, "You can't do that every time I try to tell you something you don't want to hear."  
  
"Why not?" he asked mockingly innocent. Harry rolled his eyes as his two best friends grinned stupidly at each other.  
  
The rest of the day went about the same way. They had Transfiguration together in which they were given another couple pounds of homework. Back in his room which he shared with other fellow Gryffindor 6th years, having not completed any of his homework, Harry collapsed on his bed, fully clothed. Exhausted as he was, he tossed and turned for another half an hour going through all his dellemas in his head over and over again. Slowly, and after he could hear the slight snores from the beds around him, Harry drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Secrets

Harry started pacing. He looked down at his shoes as he walked, occasionally stealing a glance at the door of the Astronomy Tower. His heart was doing jumping jacks in the back of his throat. He checked his watch again. Five till midnight. She would be here any second. Cho was usually early for everything. Harry had a feeling that even in death, she would show up early for her funeral. He chuckled nervously at his joke. He looked at his watch for the tenth time that night. Only a minute had passed. He took a deep breath.   
  
Tonight was the night. He had put it off for far to long. He had to tell Cho about his dreams. His feelings for Hermoine. The way that she chewed on her lip slightly when she was thinking about something. The way that her lids drooped slightly after she'd been studying for long hours. The way the thought of her made him grin. The way the simple brush of her fingertips against his skin caused shivers to fun up his spine, while filling him with a warm glow.   
  
Harry closed his eyes, and rubbed his throbbing temples. He only hoped that Cho wouldn't strangle him when her worst fear came true. She was always worried about his relationship with Hermoine. Suspicion overcame Cho whenever he laughed at joke that she had said. Is it possible that Cho had known about his feelings before even he had? Damn, he thought, girls really do have ESP. He shook his head.  
  
"Harry?" a voice floated from doorway. He jerked his head up. She floated out of the shadows. Her beauty radiated off her. She tossed her hair and smiled. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look at his feet, but is was hard to keep his eyes off her. She was wearing a tight silk black cloak that hugged her petite physique. Sequins sparkled along the collar and waist line. The neckline dipped revealingly low; to low to be considered appropriate in public, but pleasing none the less. Gold glitter brought out her honey eyes, which were looking up at him expectantly. He was completely at a loss for words. Somewhere in the back of his throat he found his voice.  
  
"Her-Hermoine?" he squeaked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She giggled. "You invited me silly." She started towards him and her cloak swished behind her. Harry gulped. He was desperately trying to think of reasons why this was wrong. Cho. That's a very good reason.   
  
Hermoine stood about 6 inches away from when Harry choked out "Cho."  
  
She smiled devilishly. "Cho who?"  
  
Before she could come any closer, Harry stammered, "Cho. Cho Chang, my girlfriend." Harry regretted every word that came out of his mouth. Why couldn't he just shut up and enjoy this? Damn that guilty conscience.  
  
Hermoine frowned pondering what he had just said. Then she smiled. She closed the remaining inches between them and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I don't know anyone by that name." She pulled him into a soul searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to pull her as close as possible to him, forgetting Cho, and everything else.  
  
The couple didn't hear the door open or the third person's footsteps, but they did hear her gasp. Hermoine and Harry leaped apart. Harry glared at the girl, angry that she had interrupted the kiss, but his eyes softened when realization hit him. Hard. Maybe that was the picnic basket that she had just thrown at him. Hitting him square in the chest, it knocked the wind out of him to say the least.  
  
"Oh yeah, that Cho." Hermoine said nonchalantly. Cho's mouth had dropped and her eyes were filled with fury and tears.  
  
"Cho........" Harry started but couldn't find the words to explain or excuse what had happened.  
  
She shook her head as the tears began to overflow. She spun around and sprinted out of the Astronomy Tower. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his throbbing temples.  
  
"I.....I can't believe that I.......I don't understand why...." Harry tried to make sense of the situation, but was soon pulled into another passionate kiss. He lost all of his previous worries as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
*************  
  
Harry woke up about an hour later to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing. He groaned. He didn't want to wake up. Oh, how he would love to go back to his dream. Though for the most of it would cause any decent self respecting man to blush, there was one part that confused. In his dream, Cho had found out about him and Hermoine. That had never happened to him before. Though it surprised him, her reaction didn't. He supposed that she would probably hate him forever and try to throw a heavy item at him. He had been at school for three weeks now, and every night he had a dream of Hermoine.   
  
The dreams had started out innocent enough but had soon progressed into more in depth situations. He could still feel the touch of her skin on his. It made him shiver just thinking about it. He shook away the sleep from his eyes. He got up to splash cold water in his face. He looked in the mirror as the water slowly dripped off his face and thought about why everything was complicated.  
  
*************  
  
A couple hours later, Ron and Harry were walking down to Herbology when they heard yelling.  
  
"You are the most....... ignorant git I have ever met!" the small redhead screamed.  
  
"Watch your tongue, Weasley." the blond slytherin seethed while grabbing her arm.  
  
"What I do with my tongue is none of your business, Malfoy." she spat.  
  
"Oy! Malfoy! Get your grimy hands off my sister!" Ron shouted rushing toward them with Harry trotting along. Ginny stopped him with a look, then turned to glare at Malfoy.  
  
"We're not through............." Malfoy started.  
  
"Actually, we are!" she interrupted before yanking her arm away and pounding up the stairs. Ron was about to turn Malfoy's face into bloody pulp, but Harry held him back.  
  
Malfoy followed Ginny's every movement with his eyes, then turned to look at them. "If you will excuse me, I have some..." he paused looking for the right word,"business to take care of." And then whipped around to stride towards the Slytherin dungeons.Ron turned to Harry with his mouth almost dropped down to the floor. Harry smiled before he realized where he had seen that expression before. Just last night as a matter of fact. It was on Cho's face when she had found out about Hermoine and him. The situation hadn't happened and he had never really done anything with Hermoine. But why did he feel so guilty?  
  
*************  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I think it was worth it. It took me a long time to write, but it means alot to the plot of the story. It's pretty short, but it serves it's purpose. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all and without those reviews, this chapter wouldn't have happened. (Tear, tear) I love you all! God bless you and keep reading and writing!  
  
~Strawberry Pelican 


	5. Author's Note

~*~Author's Note~*~  
  
I have been sick lately and been unable to concentrate on my writing. That's why I haven't updated in a LONG time. I am so sorry. I will try to update soon. But FF.net is screwing up my uploads so everything is all weird. I'll write another chapter and put up as quick as possible!  
  
~*~Reviews~*~  
  
Nice: I agree, Snape should definitely die. *sigh* But not yet *wink wink*  
  
Australian Gurl: I try to keep it at about 1000 words, cuz I just feel that it's takes to long to read a chapter that's like 6000 words.  
  
Julie: You'll see really soon. I already have that part written out. I wrote it during French, lol.  
  
Usha88: I'm not quite sure yet. I like the fluff stuff, so I don't know if I want to bother with that. I'll just wait and see.  
  
Thanks so much to everyone else who reviewed, I really appreciate your compliments! It's the only thing that's keeping me writing! BTW, can someone tell me what Angst is? I'm kinda new at this and I was wondering if I should change the catagories. Thanks so much!!!!! 


End file.
